Your Eyes
by ReeGirlz0312
Summary: Aku lebih baik tak bisa melihat selamanya tapi masih bisa mendengar suaramu dan merasakan hangatnya dekapanmu seperti dulu. Daripada, aku bisa melihat lagi tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu. Kyumin. GS.


**Title : Your Eyes**

**Author : ReeGirlz0312**

**Genre : Romance ,, Angst (maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Cho Kyuhyun ,, Lee Sungmin ,, and other member of Super Junior**

**Disclaimer : All of pair in this fanfic not mine but they are my biased ^^. This fanfict is mine!**

**Summary : Aku lebih baik tak bisa melihat selamanya tapi masih bisa mendengar suaramu dan merasakan hangatnya dekapanmu seperti dulu. Daripada, aku bisa melihat lagi tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu**

**Warning!**

**This is genderswitch fic (all uke as Yeoja),, typo(s) ,, ooc (banget) ,, oneshoot tapi alur kcepetan n loncat-loncat. Ree ngeluarin fanfict gaje lagi niyy,, harap maklum kalo banyak banget kesalahan dalam penulisan,,ejaan,,kata baku dan lain sebagainya. Semoga inii fanfict nggak ngebosenin reader karena cerita yang terkesan maksa ,, belibet n bertele- tele iiakk... ^^ Okkee... ^^**

**!don't like don't read n don't bash this fanfict or me + don't plagiasm !**

'Kurang satu minggu lagi, hari dimana aku akan menjalani operasi mata. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang aku tak tahu siapa, dengan ikhlas mendonorkan korneanya untukku. Setelah ini, aku bisa hidup normal seperti sedia kala. Aku bisa melihat lagi. Melihat cahaya. Melihat pemandangan indah ciptaan Tuhan. Melihat seluruh anggota keluarga yang kusayangi dan dia yang kucinta,' pikir Sungmin. Tanpa ia sadari, semakin dekat dengan hari operasi, semakin dekat pula perpisahannya dengan seseorang yang ia cintai.

**o0o**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Sungmin. Tinggal menghitung jam sebelum ia masuk ke ruang operasi dan mendapatkan donor kornea.

" Appa, kapan Kyu pulang dari Jepang? Ia tahu kan, kalau hari ini aku operasi?" tanya Sungmin pada Kangin, Appanya. Kangin yang sedang minum teh, tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar pertanyaan putrinya.

" Tentu saja dia tahu. Appa sudah meneleponnya kemarin. Tapi Appa tidak tahu kapan ia pulang ke Korea. Sepertinya ia sangat sibuk sekarang. Ada apa kau menanyakan KyuHyun?"

" Aku rindunya padanya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Tapi tak apa, setelah ini aku bisa sepuasnya melihat wajah Kyu lagi," ujar Sungmin semangat. Melihat wajah ceria sungmin membuat hati Kangin sakit. Tanpa Sungmin tahu, saat ini Kangin tengah menitikkan air mata sambil mengelus rambut putri kesayangannya itu. 'Maafkan Appa sayang, Appa tidak bisa memberi tahumu yang sebenarnya,' batin Kangin.

**o0o**

Haripun terus berganti. Tak terasa, hari operasi telah didepan mata. Semua anggota keluarga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap cemas pintu kamar operasi yang sedari tadi tak kunjung terbuka. Mereka hanya mampu mengalirkan doa-doa agar operasi tersebut berjalan lancar dan berhasil. Agar, pengorbanan seseorang yang mendonorkan korneanya pada Sungmin pun tak sia-sia.

.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, akhirnya seorang dokter yang menangani Sungmin keluar dengan wajah puasnya. " Kalian jangan khawatir, Sungmin yeoja yang kuat. Operasi ini dilaluinya dengan baik. Sebentar lagi kalian boleh menjenguknya di ruang pemulihan," kata dokter tersebut lalu kembali keruangannya. Dibelakangnya, Sungmin yang masih dalam efek obat bius dibawa menuju ruang pemulihan dengan mata yang dibalut perban.

.

Menunggu merupakan hal yang membosankan, tapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Ia begitu antusias menunggu hari dimana perban dimatanya boleh dibuka, hingga hari itupun tiba. " Buka matamu perlahan," kata dokter yang menangani Sungmin. Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sungmin dan keluarganya tentunya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai melihat cahaya. Kemudian, ia mulai menangkap sosok bayangan beberapa orang dihadapannya. Bayangan itu terlihat samar. Ia mengedip-kedipkan matanya mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya, sampai ia benar-benar melihat yang ada dihadapannya adalah dokter, appa dan ommanya.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau melihat sesuatu? " tanya dokter pada Sungmin.

" Aku,, aku melihat kalian semua. Appa! Omma! Aku bisa melihat lagi!" teriak Sungmin kegirangan lalu memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

" Benarkah? Terima kasih Tuhan!" ucap Leeteuk yang merupakan omma Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan putri semata wayangnya itu. Mereka bahagia karena Sungmin bisa melihat lagi, tapi mereka juga sedih karena Sungmin belum mengetahui sesuatu hal.

Setelah beberapa hari di rumah sakit sebagai tahap pemulihan. Akhirnya, Sungmin diijinkan pulang oleh dokter. Leeteuk tengah membantu Sungmin memasukkan bajunya kedalam koper, ketika putrinya tersebut menanyakan hal yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Ahhh,, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang dan berkeliling Seoul. Ohhya,, kenapa Kyuhyun tak pernah menghubungiku sejak ia pergi ke Jepang? Apa pekerjaan disana membuatnya sesibuk itu? Sampai-sampai tidak mempunyai waktu luang untuk menanyakan kabarku. Apa jangan- jangan dy sudah lupa kalau punya tunangan di Korea?" tanya Sungmin beruntut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia cukup kesal karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini tak mendapat kabar apapun mengenai tunangannya tersebut. Sempat ia berharap, saat pertama melihat dunia kembali, kyuhyunlah orang pertama yang dilihatnya. Tapi pupus sudah harapan itu karena kyuhyun terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya di Jepang. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Leeteuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sejenak. Ia ingin memberi tahu putrinya tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Kyu tidak akan memberitahukan apapun pada Sungmin sampai ia benar-benar pulih.

"Omma,, kok melamun? Jawab pertanyaanku!" paksa Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya,, sebenarnya Kyu... ," jawab Leeteuk ragu. Terlihat gelagat mencurigakan dr sang omma. Membuat Sungmin makin gelisah dan terus memaksa.

"Sebenarnya apa?!"

"Sebenarnya Kyu menanyakan keadaanmu. Ia mengirim email pada Appa. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Kangin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, setelah ia bisa bernafas lega tentunya. 'Ada yang aneh,' pikir Sungmin.

"Ohhya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi tolong katakan pada Kyuhyun kalau aku merindukannya. Jadi, suruh ia cepat pulang ya,"jawab Sungmin sambil mengembangkan senyumnya, berusaha mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan appanya.

**o0o**

Sudah seminggu sejak Sungmin pulang dari rumah sakit. sudah sebulan pula KyuHyun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Lama-kelamaan Sungmin curiga pada kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua KyuHyun. Setiap kali ia menanyakan Kyu, mereka selalu terlihat kaget dan mencari-cari alasan. Akhirnya, segala kecurigaan dan kekhawatirannya ia tumpahkan pada orang tuanya saat makan malam.

BRAAKK!

"Appa!Omma! sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Sebenarnya dimana Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya tapi tak ada jawaban. Orang tuanyapun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Sebenarnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui?" tanya Sungmin emosi, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia jengah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia merasa paling bodoh.

" Lebih baik kita beritahu Sungmin sekarang. Aku capek berbohong terus padanya. Aku rasa, ia sudah cukup sehat dan bisa menerima kenyataan itu," kata Leeteuk dengan sebijak sebiasa mungkin pada suaminya. Jujur ia takut melihat respon yang akan ditunjukkan putrinya tersebut jika mengetahui hal ini. Tapi ia pun sudah lelah jika terus membohongi Sungmin.

"Beritahu apa? Kenyataan apa?" paksa RaeNa. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan orang tuanya ini. Ia bingung, dan takut. Entah, tapi takut lebih mendominasi hatinya.

**o0o**

Hari berikutnya Sungmin lalui dengan tangisan. Ya, tangisan penyesalan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kini, ia duduk menangis didepan sebuah makam. Tertera nama Cho KyuHyun di nisannya. Ia kembali mengingat kata-kata appanya saat makan malam.

- Flashback -

"Beritahu apa? Kenyataan apa?" paksa Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini KyuHyun tidak berada di Jepang," kata Kangin perlahan, mencoba melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan sang putri.

"Apa? Lalu dimana ia?" tanya Sungmin.

" Ia,, Ia sudah meninggal. Ia meninggal karena leukimia yang dideritanya. Ia menyembunyikan hal ini darimu karena ia tak ingin kau khawatir. Satu hal lagi, sebenarnya seseorang yang mendonorkan korneanya untukmu adalah KyuHyun. Ia ingin kau bisa melihat lagi," terang Kangin tanpa jeda dan diakhiri dengan helaan nafas. Ia berusaha mengatakannya secepat mungkin sbelum ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini pada Sungmin. Kini Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya menunggu bagaimana reaksi putrinya tersebut.

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari appanya tersebut, seketika membuat Sungmin terdiam dan tercengang. Kata-kata yang diucapkan tanpa jeda tersebut cukup dipahami oleh Sungmin. Heii, sungmin tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan sang appa dan meminta untuk mengulangi kalimat keramat tersebut. Ia hanya tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, semua sanggahan rasa tak percaya berhenti ditenggorokan saat ia mau melontarkannya. Bagaikan beribu panah tepat menusuk ke organ dalam Sungmin, itu membuatnya menahan napas. Pasokan oksigen yang berkurang membuat rasa sakit disekitar ulu hatinya. Hanya air mata yang keluar dengan deras dari Sungmin setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam. Sakit dan sesak, itu yang tengah dirasakannya.

Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menenangkan Sungmin. Ia memeluk putrinya tersebut, berharap itu bisa mengurangi beban yang tiba-tiba datang dihati Sungmin. Ia tahu bagaimana hancurnya Sungmin saat ini. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satu nya namja yang mampu menyentuh hati Sungmin. Yang membuat Sungmin secara tak sadar amat bergantung dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kangin beranjak dari kursi makannya dan mengambil sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada Sungmin.

"Maafkan kami karena sudah membohongimu. Tapi ini permintaan KyuHyun. Ini titipan dari Kyu sebelum ia pergi," kata Kangin sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Sungmin. Ia menerima kotak tersebut dengan tangan bergetar akibat tangisan yang tak kunjung mereda, lalu berlari kearah kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia ingin sendiri dan menumpahkan segala rasa sesak yang hadir dihatinya.

- Flashback end –

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin memaksa orang tuanya untuk memberitahu dimana makam KyuHyun. Leeteuk tampak khawatir melihat wajah pucat Sungmin dan adanya lingkaran hitam serta bengkak dimatanya. Ia tahu, Sungmin pasti menangis semalaman. Tapi, karena Sungmin terus memaksa, disinilah Sungmin berada sekarang, didepan makam Kyu. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

" Kau jahat! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku lebih baik tak bisa melihat selamanya tapi masih bisa mendengar suaramu dan merasakan hangatnya dekapanmu seperti dulu. Daripada, aku bisa melihat lagi tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu," ucap Sungmin lirih sambil terus meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang kekasih dan tunangan. Bayangkan, kau tak pernah menyadari apa yang tengah dipendam oleh kekasihmu padahal ia selalu berada disisimu. Sungguh menggelikan. Perlahan ia membuka kotak yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Di tumpukan paling atas ada sebuah cincin. Ya, cincin pertunangan mereka. Cincin milik Kyu. Hatinya kembali miris melihat cincin itu. Ia mengambil cincin itu dan menjadikannya liontin kalung yang ia kenakan bersama dengan cincinnya sendiri.

Dibawah cincin itu ada tiga lembar foto. Foto Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Foto pertama, foto yang diambil beberapa hari setelah mereka pacaran. Foto yang diambil saat mereka liburan di Pulau Jeju berlatar belakang matahari tenggelam. Ada pesan yang tertulis dibalik foto tersebut. Tulisan tangan seorang yang sangat ia kenal. Ya, tulisan tangan KyuHyun.

_Liburan pertamaku dengan Nae Chagiya. Sekarang, aku tahu dua hal yang disukainya. Pantai dan matahari tenggelam. Hmmm,, aku sangat menyayanginya. Tuhan,, jangan pernah pisahkan aku dengannya. Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin.^^_

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja pertama yang mampu meluluhkan kokohnya hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Yeoja yang sudah menolak puluhan namja yang menembaknya. Siapa yang tak menginginkan seorang Lee Sungmin, yeoja dengan paras ayu, otak yang patut dipertimbangkan dan materi yang cukup untuk membuatnya bak putri raja. Tak jauh berbeda dengan namja – namja lain, awalnya nasib kyu pun sama. Ditolak. Tapi, ia bersikeras untuk menjadikan Sungmin yeojachingunya. Berbagai cara dilakukan untuk menarik hati sang yeoja. Yahh,, sekuat-kuatnya batu karang, lama-lama akan terkikis juga oleh ombak kan? Apalagi hati seorang manusia. Sungmin yang selalu diperlakukan istimewa tapi tidak berlebihan oleh kyuhyun lama-lama dapat melihat keseriusan dan ketulusan dimata Kyuhyun. Ia pun mulai terbiasa oleh tingkah kyuhyun dan keberadaan kyuhyun disampingnya. Membuatnya tak sadar, jika ia sudah jatuh dlam pesona kyuhyun, dan bergantung pada namja tersebut.

.

Setelah puas mengenang awal pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun beralih ke foto yang kedua. Foto pertunangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ia masih sangat ingat hari bahagia itu. Saat akhirnya ia menerima kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya dan menyetujui perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua belah pihak keluarga dengan adanya acra pertunangan tersebut. Sungmin yang tampak menawan memakai gaun berwarna putih selutut dengan sedikit aksen pink pada hiasan pita sedangkan Kyu yang tampak tampan memakai setelan jas dengan warna senada. Ia ingat saat Kyu memakaikan cincin pertunangan ke jari manisnya. Dan ia masih bisa merasakan kecupan kyu di keningnya setelah itu. Sungguh hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Sungmin membalik foto tersebut. Seperti dugaannya, ada pesan dibaliknya.

_Hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Hubungan kami naik satu tingkat. Tunangan. Ya! Aku tak sabar menunggu tahap selanjutnya. Pernikahan. Hhahah... Sepertinya khayalanku terlalu tinggi. Harus aku akui, aku benar-benar tak bisa menolak pesonamu Minnie chagi. Kau sangat cantik. Neomu Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin._

Sungmin tersenyum dalam tangisannya mengingat hari itu. Kenangan yang tak akan mungkin ia lupakan.

.

Kali ini ia agak bingung melihat foto yang ketiga. Ia tidak tahu kapan foto itu diambil. Sepertinya, saat Sungmin berada di rumah sakit, saat ia tengah mengalami kebutaan. Karena penasaran ia pun segera membalik foto ketiga itu.

_Dirimu tetap terlihat cantik meski tidak bisa melihat. Senyummu terlihat sangat tulus. Tuhan! Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk bisa bersamanya lebih lama? Minnie chagi,, aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Meski aku tak bisa terus berada disampingmu, tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu sebelum aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Bogoshipeoyeo Lee Sungmin._

Foto terakhir yang sukses membuat Sungmin makin deras mengeluarkan air matanya karena ia menyadari sesuatu. Saat foto ini diambil, Kyu sudah tahu kalau hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Hanya rasa sesak yang memenuhi dada Sungmin saat ini. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia mengambil lipatan kertas terakhir yang ada didalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah surat. Dibukanya surat itu dan dibacanya.

_Untuk Lee Sungmin nae chagiya,,_

_Aku bingung harus berkata apa disini. Hhahah... Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengenalmu dan baru sebentar aku menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi, sudah banyak kenangan-kenangan yang terekam di memoriku. Minnie chagi, saat kau membaca surat ini, pasti aku sudah pergi jauh meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus bersamamu dan menjagamu. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa menolak takdir yang sudah digariskan untukku._

_Minnie chagi, aku ingin mengingat kembali semua kejadian yang sudah kita lalui bersama. Apa kau ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu? Ya, aku yakin kau pasti mengingat hari itu. Hari di saat aku pertama kalinya mengucapkan kata saranghae padamu. Aku tahu,bukan hal yang mudah untuk menakhlukkanmu. Tapi aq terus berusaha, nyatanya aku berhasil bukan? Kau kekasihku. Kau tunanganku. Dan semua orang tahu itu!_

_Oohhyaa,, aku menyelipkan beberapa foto disini. Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya aku saat itu, makanya aku memberikan foto itu untukmu. Apalagi saat kita bertunangan, aku sangat sangat bahagia saat itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Hari bersejarah untukku, dan tentunya untukmu kan?_

_Minnie chagi,, maafkan aku karena aku lengah saat menjagamu. Aku tidak menghiraukan larangan appa dan omma untuk mengajakmu pergi malam itu. Hingga akhirnya, kecelakaan yang merenggut penglihatanmu itu terjadi. Mianhaeyo chagi,, aku menyesal. Ya, penyesalan itu selalu datang terakhir. Saat mengetahui kau tidak bisa melihat, aku sangat takut. Aku takut ketika kau sadar, kau tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu dan kau membenciku. Tapi dugaanku salah. Kau sangat tenang saat mengetahui kau tak bisa melihat. Kau berlaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu. Meski sebenarnya kau terguncang tapi kau berusaha menutupinya agar keluargamu termasuk aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu._

_Tahukah kau? Hal itu malah membuatku makin khawatir. Satu hal lagi tentangmu yang membuatku tidak rela melepasmu. Sikapmu yang tenang dalam menghadapi suatu masalah dan cara berpikirmu agar orang lain tidak mengkhawatirkanmu._

_Aku adalah penyebab kecelakaan itu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku berusaha mencari donor kornea disana-sini. Tapi tak kunjung menemukannya sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberikan korneaku padamu. Tenang saja. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang tepat. Setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat bagimu sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu. Beberapa minggu setelah kecelakaan itu aku sering mimisan. Kepalaku juga sering pusing. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sampai orangtuaku memaksaku ke dokter. Tak disangka tak diduga, aku mengidap leukimia stadium akhir. Tapi dokter heran, kenapa bisa penderita leukimia stadium akhir terlihat seperti orang yang tak menderita apapun. Ya,, mungkin karena aku terlalu semangat menjagamu sehingga aku tak merasakan penyakitku sendiri._

_Mengetahui umurku yang tidak lama lagi, aku sedikit demi sedikit menjauhimu. Setidaknya aku tak ingin menambah daftar kenangan yang kubuat bersamamu. Maka dari itu, aku bilang padamu kalau aku pergi ke Jepang. Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui hal ini. Kumohon jangan salahkan orang tuamu. Aku yang menyuruh mereka merahasiakan semua ini sampai kau membaca surat ini._

_Sepertinya aku sudah bercerita cukup banyak padamu. Mianhaeyo chagi jika aku mengecewakanmu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Mudah-mudahan dengan kornea yang kuberikan padamu, kau bisa melihat lagi seperti dulu. Pesanku, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Carilah seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan menjagamu selamanya. Aku pasti merindukanmu Minnie chagi. Dan satu lagi, jangan menangis terus. Tersenyumlah, karena kau terlihat lebih cantik saat tersenyum. Jadilah gadis ceria seperti dulu lagi. Saranghaeyo LeeSungmin. Neomu Saranghaeyo._

_With love,,_

_Cho KyuHyun_

.

Kini sungmin tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Air matanya sudah terkuras habis. Sebelum meninggalkan makam Kyu, ia mengembangkan senyuman termanisnya meski dengan wajah sembab. 'Aku akan menuruti kata-katamu. Aku akan tersenyum dan tidak menangis lagi. Aku akan menjadi gadis ceria seperti dulu lagi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu untuk mencari penggantimu. Aku tidak yakin bisa melupakanmu dengan mudah. Kau orang pertama yang mengisi hari-hariku. Kau akan menempati tempat istimewa dihatiku selamanya. Nado saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun,' ucap Sungmin lirih lalu meninggalkan makam Kyu.

_Terima kasih kkarena tetap menaruhku ditempat istimewa dihatimu. Percayalah, suatu saat nanti dikehidupan yang akan datang, kita akan kembali bertemu dan bersatu kembali. Tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba dan kita akan mengukir cerita baru lagi yang lebih berkesan._

**o0o END o0o**

**ehhmm,, akhirnya satu lagi fanfict oneshoot gaje bin aneh milik Ree kelar. Ini ff Ree jaman dahulu kala, Cuma dulu cast nya bukan kyumin tp kyu n OC. Jadi, setelah ree edit n rombak, skrng ree publish di ffn. Klu misalnya reader nemu typos hrap maklum, brarti ree kurang teliti ngeditnya.. ok!**

**laaggii,, mohon kesediaan para readers buat ngereviews fanfict gaje bin aneh dg alur maksa ini iiakk... mudah-mudah an dengan saran-saran yang ada bisa bikin Ree semangat lagi buat nulis fanfict lain yang lebih bisa memuaskan readers.. n buat silent readers.. sekali-kali dehh,, sempatin waktumu buat nge-review ff Ree.. supaya Ree tahu bgmana pndapat readers mngenai fanfict nya Ree..**

**Gomawo buat readers semua... ^^**


End file.
